


But oh! you came through

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [41]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: After Phyllis' death what happened next.





	But oh! you came through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts), [StillAintNoGood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAintNoGood/gifts), [Love_by_dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_by_dancing/gifts).



With Fred dealing with the aftermath of Phyllis’ death, Ginger, as she had promised, tried to stay out of his life. He had to come to grips with his own grief and also to look out for his own children although his stepson was no longer living at home. She also knew that Phyllis had been responsible for handling many of Fred’s financial interests and there would be a lot to clear up. They wrote brief notes to each other and in this way Fred told her that he had decided the funeral service would not be a showbizzy Hollywood one but a very private family occasion. Ginger had written back saying, ‘You’ve done exactly the right thing. You’re a private person and Phyllis was too. The children, particularly Ava will want the support of their grandparents not a host of hangers on and you Fred, you must take care of yourself too or all this will take a hefty toll.’  
Sadly, for Fred, the period after the funeral was a time for commitment from himself. He was contracted to make a movie for Fox called ‘Daddy Long Legs’ and work on the production had begun during the last few months of Phyllis’ illness. Everything had shut down around the time of her death but now he had to return to filming. He had no heart in the project but he had to go back leaving his children in the care of his mother. In a note to Ginger he wrote,’I don’t want to do this but I have to. I’m beginning to realise how much I dislike this set up. I’m too old to partner Leslie Caron and basically our styles are not compatible. The story’s a bit hackneyed too – the old September- May romance thing and I don’t think it will have the box office draw to succeed’.  
Ginger had to grin to herself as she read this and thought ‘Fred’s hit the nail on the head as usual’.Without realising it he had summed up why her hasty marriage was going all wrong. The age gap was proving very obvious. Their tastes in almost everything, music, books, lifestyle were poles apart. Also, only a bare year into their marriage, she was beginning to suspect that the Gallic charm that had won her over was being used on other women. She had occasionally found a lipstick stain on a handkerchief in a color she never used and sometimes the trace of a different perfume on a jacket. Although she had fallen hard at a vulnerable time the cracks were starting to show.  
Then, early one Sunday morning, a few months after Phyllis’ passing, her bedside phone rang. It was Fred calling.  
“Hi baby, howya doing?”  
“Ok, what about you?”  
“Getting through – just finished up on the movie and trying to spend more time with the kids, particularly Ava. I can’t put my finger on it neither can my ma but there’s something worrying her. Gin is it too much to ask you to come over for brunch and maybe you can figure out what’s going on. You’re so good at getting people to open up, me for instance.”  
“Of course I’ll come Fred but will the kids mind – I mean another woman at the table?”  
“Nah, I talk to them about you as auntie Ginger, one of my best friends. In fact Ava was talking about you just the other day.”  
“Then you’ll see me later. Thanks for the invite.”  
She was, in all honesty, very relieved that Fred now felt able to invite her back into his life and she looked forward to chatting with the children.  
Ava welcomed her at the door and gave her the biggest hug, “Hello auntie Ginger, how are you?”  
“And how are you?”  
“I miss mom a lot but daddy looks after me.”  
“I know he does Ava because he loves you and I’m sure you help him.”  
Fred now appeared at the doorway.  
“Hi Fred,” she stuttered, somewhat taken aback by how drawn and tired he looked.  
They all bustled indoors, Ava hanging onto Ginger like a limpet.  
“Thanks for coming over, oh and best meet trouble then we can all settle down.”.  
Trouble, AKA Fred junior was presented. At eighteen years old he was like and yet unlike Fred but, as Ava had done, embraced Ginger in a friendly bear hug.  
“My word, she said, you’re quite the young man now. Haven’t seen you for a while.”  
He winked back at her, “Growing up fast.”  
A fleeting thought crossed her mind, ‘If only this could have been us.’

Fred junior grabbed Ava’s hand. “Come on sis, let’s leave the olds to chat whilst we organise brunch.”  
“Tactful as well,” said Ginger as they left. “they’re a credit to you.”  
Fred risked a brief hug.  
“Oh Gin, it’s so good to see you. It’s been a hell of a crazy few months.”  
“You’ve had a lot to cope with and it’s taken a lot out of you.”  
“Did I tell you in the first few weeks I went slightly berserk and painted all the fire plugs in the area in my racing colors?”  
“No, but it sounds like you.”  
“Look baby, we’ll find a quiet time to be together and talk this through but I have to ask something.”  
“Shoot”  
“How’s the marriage going?”  
Did this question give her a faint hope? We can’t tell but she replied honestly.  
“Not the bed of roses I wanted. I’ll hang in there but it’s difficult.”  
He had no time to reply as Ava burst in to tell them brunch was ready.  
“Thought we’d eat in the rumpus room”, said Fred, “less formal and more homey.”  
“Homey” - how that word cut through her like a knife.

For an hour or so it seemed like the old times. She and Fred chatted about movies, people and studio gossip whilst Fred junior teased his little sister. Then Fred suggested, giving Ginger a sly wink, that the boys clear up whilst the girls had a chance to talk. Ava bounded over to sit alongside Ginger and when the others had left started by saying, “Oh auntie Ginger, it’s so good to see you. I’ve been wondering if I could ask you something?”  
“Of course – something on your mind.”  
“Well I can’t talk to dad and grandma about it. I used to tell my mom but….” a tear escaped from her eye.  
“It’s ok, I’m not your mom but you can tell me anything and I’ll try to help.”  
“Thanks. Well you see mom told me all about this and it’s been happening for a while so I’m not worried.”  
Ginger was by now worried herself but Ava’s next words eased her mind.  
“This bleeding ladies have every month. You see mom got me lots of pads for it but I’m running out and I don’t know how to get more. It’s not something I can ask dad about.”  
“Well I’m sure he’d understand but don’t worry. I’ll arrange for lots to be sent just for you – enough for months and if you need more just give me a call. Oh and remember Ava, never be afraid to talk to your daddy, he’ll always understand.”  
Ava’s face lightened as if the weight of the world had been removed from her shoulders.  
“Oh thanks so much.”  
The veil lifted they talked about fashions, boys and life in general until the other two returned. Fred knew from their faces that the problem had been sorted and was glad he’d thought of the plan.  
“Well, said Ginger, I’ve had great fun and can’t say how much I’ve enjoyed the afternoon.”  
“We must and will do it again soon”, replied Fred.  
“Gotta go now though, things to do.”  
“See you to the car.”  
She took her farewells from the kids and walked to her car, Fred hovering by her side.  
“I know you want the full details”, she said, “but let’s just say for now women’s problems. Give me a call later and I’ll explain.”  
“Thanks Gin, I knew she’d talk to you.”  
“See you soon Fred?”  
“Yes, we must get together again soon.”

His call came later that evening.  
“You’ve worked wonders baby. Ava’s been like a different girl since she chatted to you. The first thing she said to me after you’d gone was ‘Will auntie Ginger come and see us again. She’s your best friend in the whole world and now she’s mine too.’  
“What did you say to her to make her feel so good?”  
“Nothing much really, she just needed reassurance. She’s feeling a little alone and was reluctant to talk to you about the problem.”  
“Which was?”  
“Running out of sanitary pads, but I’ve sorted that.” I was more than happy to help her out.  
“Oh thanks so much baby, she needed a woman, a friend, someone to turn to and I guessed you’d be the one. We must have more of these visits. It’s kinda horrible to say it but the truth is that now it’s easier for my family to get to know you better and I want that to happen.”  
“Sure Fred, that’ll be fun and Ava’s a lovely girl and I’d like to know more about her.”  
“Oh Ginge, I love you for just being you and even more for helping my child today. See you soon.”  
As she hung up Ginger had a faint smile playing on her lips. Today she felt she’d acquired shares in a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my own mother when I was five so I understand some of Ava's plight.


End file.
